Cirrhosis of the liver is a common consequence of excessive alcohol consumption or hepatitis. In about 30% of cases of cirrhosis there is a build up of fluid in the peritoneal cavity. This is usually controlled by paracentesis. This procedure is frequently complicated by hypovolaemia and a fall in arterial blood pressure. The usual method for controlling this undesirable side effect is to administer an infusion of human albumin. However, because human albumin is derived from donated human blood, there is a risk that pathogens may be transmitted during the treatment. There is also a financial consideration. Even though it is sourced from voluntary donations in many countries, human albumin is expensive, and paracentesis is generally repeated on a biweekly basis for up to two years (depending on the availability of a suitable liver for transplantation).
Overall then, there exists a need for a better method for the control of hypotension following paracentesis. To reduce the risk of infection the method should not involve the use of a product of human origin, and preferably the cost of the treatment should be reduced.